Twice as Nice
by livvy-chan
Summary: Edward and Jake are in a hotel suite, doing naughty things to each other. What exactly will this lead to? More than they would ever know. BoyxBoy EdwardxJake Rated M for a reason. Not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story, so if it sucks I'm sorry!**

**Twice as Nice**

"Jake…Jake… JACOB BLACK!" I feel a cool, hard slap on my face as I open my eyes to see Alice Cullen leaning over me with a terrifying gleam in her eye.

"What in the hell are you doing sleeping when the wedding is in two hours! Get your tux on and go see if Bella needs anything before I give you a black eye that would look awful in the pictures!" Alice yells as I jump up and scramble to do as she commands.

As I struggle to put on the designer suit, which cost more than my car, my mind wanders to my best friend, Bella Swan, who is getting married to Mike Newton in just a few hours. Just thinking about how happy he makes her, how he looks at her like some treasure to behold, brings a smile to my face. Bella had made Edward a bridesmaid, and I her "Matron of Honor" assuring us that it didn't diminish our manhood in the slightest, though Emmet has found it thoroughly entertaining.

A pair of hands wrapping themselves around my waist and the most perfect voice in my ear pulled me out of my reverie.

"What are you thinking Love?" Asked Edward Cullen, my soul mate, my imprint, my everything. How I was so lucky to imprint on this beautiful creature when we were designed to be mortal enemies I will never understand.

"As if you don't already know," I joked, "I'm thinking about Bella and Mike, I can't imagine a couple more suited for each other."

"I can think of one," he murmured as his arms tightened around me. I turned around to look at his smoldering golden eyes looking at me with unending love and leaned in to give him a light kiss, which quickly deepened and became more passionate and out of control before I pulled back gasping, "Edward, we have to stop, Alice threatened to give me a black eye if I don't hurry and get to Bella."

He touched his forehead to mine chuckling "I wouldn't put it past her you better hurry, but first, please let me fix your bowtie."

I pull back to look at Edwards picture perfect bow to mine which looked like a 5-year-old who can't even tie his shoes did it.

"Help," I pleaded and in two heartbeats I had a flawless bow beneath my chin.

As I looked myself over in the mirror I looked over my shoulder and finally looked Edward over fully. He was wearing the same light gray suit with a white dress shirt and gold bowtie and cumber bun as I was, but he wore it with such grace and elegance that my breath caught and I couldn't look away.

"No, you certainly wear it much better than I do," said Edward as he gave me a chaste kiss and taking my hand we walked to Bella's suite.

We were staying in The Four Seasons hotel in Seattle that Alice, the wedding planner, picked out due to its amazing ballroom. As we made our way down the hall to Bella, I couldn't help but be nervous about my role in the upcoming ceremony.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand and said, "Relax Love, you will do fine," instantly calming me, as usual.

When we reached Bella's room it was unlocked, I knocked and entered pulling Edward behind me. I went around the corner to see Bella looking absolutely gorgeous in her Vera Wang dress. Tears stung my eyes as I ran to hug her.

She laughed as she hugged me back "Jake, stop you are going to make me cry and ruin my make up! Then you would have to answer to Alice," she joked.

"Well it's not every day you get to see you lifelong best friend get married," I sniffed wiping tears from my eyes, " I remember when we used to watch Lambchop together and now you are getting married!" I exclaimed with fresh tears forming.

"Edward, get this sap off of me before he cries on my dress," laughed Bella.

"My pleasure," said Edward as he gently pulled Jacob off Bella into his arms, "You look absolutely beautiful Bella."

Before she could reply Alice rushed into the room demanding they "get off their asses" and go downstairs for the ceremony.

During the ceremony, which any princess would be jealous of, I heard Edward's breath hitch as Bella walked down the aisle. I heard him whisper, "I can't wait until the day you are walking down the aisle to me."

I simply held his hand, tears falling freely down my face as I thought about everything I owe my best friend. She has supported me through my years of uncertainty regarding my sexuality, when my father found out I was gay, as well as my pack and I owe her the most for introducing me to a new kid in her Biology class named Edward Cullen, who had just moved here with his family from Alaska. I still remember the feeling of the world stopping and nothing else in my life being significant anymore except for the fallen angel in front of me. My heart still skipped a beat just thinking about that moment I first studied his perfect face, how his eyes widened into a look of surprise, longing, and awe that matched my own. I knew immediately I had found my imprint, the one destined to be by my side forever. When his scent hit my nose, I had reeled in shock. A vampire? How could I have imprinted on the very thing I was born to kill? Not that I could have laid a finger on the glorious man in front of me, not when it would cause me more pain than him. When I shook his hand I shivered, not only because his hand was freezing cold but because of the feeling of never wanting to let go.

It feels like that happened forever ago, although it was only 6 months ago. Nearly everything about my life changed in half of a year, I am finally at peace with my sexuality and my pack no longer can hurt the Cullen's since I imprinted. It was a mystery to the elders as to why I imprinted on a man because up until then it was thought that one imprinted on the person that would best carry on the werewolf gene.

Edward's gentle nudge pulled me out of my memories and I noticed that Bella was holding her hand out for Mike's ring. My face turned crimson as I fumbled in my pocket for the ring and the rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch.

Later on near the end of the reception, when most everyone was gone except the Cullen's, Bella and Mike's family, and the dj, Edward pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in and onto the dance floor. A slow song I didn't recognize was playing as he pulled me close laying my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes he whispered in my ear, "You know, you look absolutely fuckable with your tux so beautifully messy."

"Well why don't we get out of here so you can show me exactly how fuckable I look?" I whispered back with a smirk on my face.

We quickly found Bella and gave her hugs and kisses, and wished her luck a consummating the marriage, to which she promptly flicked us off. Then we said goodbye to the rest of the family before heading to the elevator to go up to our suite.

As soon as the elevator door closed Edward had me pinned against the wall kissing my neck. His passion, want, and need were clear in the way his arousal was grinding against mine. Before we got too out of hand the elevator ride was over and we were stumbling to our room, fondling and kissing along the way.

I could feel Edward's cool lips on the back of my neck making goosebumps rise in a waves down my back, making it difficult to slide the key into the hotel suite door. Finally getting the door open, I turn around to wrap my arms around his neck bringing his lips to mine in a deep, needy kiss. Barely making it through the door we fall to the floor, tongues wrestling, fire and ice. I come up gasping for air but Edward, needing no oxygen continues down my neck. I moan feeling his icy lips leaving a trail of fire on my skin.

"Edward," I moan as he sucks and licks at my pulse, sending jolts of electricity straight to my cock.

"Hmm?" He intones against my neck, hands roaming freely over my body.

"Clothes." was all I was able to manage before we were both completely naked with our tuxes in shreds on the floor.

He straddles me and looks me up and down with a look of pure lust in his eyes as I whine "Alice is going to kill us."

He chuckles, and I quickly forget about Alice when Edward starts to suck and lick my left nipple, making me arch into him. My hands are in his wonderfully messy auburn hair as he continues from my left nipple to my right. I moan and shake under the attention he is giving me, "Fuck!" I yell as he reaches down to stroke my rock hard arousal.

"Gladly," he smirks as he lifts me from the floor over to the king size bed. He lays me on my back and kisses me again as he reaches into the drawer in the bedside table for lube.

I hiss as I feel his ice cold finger enter me but I am quickly distracted by his other hand on my cock. He enters a second finger going deeper into me until he hits that little spot of heaven, causing me to let loose a scream. "Ahhh, Edward there. Fuck! Right there!" I practically beg.

He suddenly stops moving his fingers making me glare at him. "Right here?" he asks with a smirk adding a third finger and ever so slowly curling them and dragging them across my prostate, sending icy pleasure up my spine.

"Fuck, shit, fuck Fuck FUCK!" I yell as he continued to torture me with sweet pleasure. I try to move my hips faster but he pins me down with his other hand.

"Please, Edward," I beg, "please, I need it." He is trying not to show how horny he is, how much he needs it, but I can tell. His cock is rock hard and leaking an almost constant flow of precum, but he still acts like he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Need what?" he asks with an innocent expression, even though he has three fingers up my ass and my cock in his hand.

Not wanting to prolong the torture I say, "I want your big fucking ice cold dick in my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard we break this bed into a million pieces, I want you, all of you in me now!"

I see his eyes cloud over with lust as he pulls he fingers out and positions himself at my entrance. "As you wish," he growls and thrust his entire 8 inch length into me at once.

My head flies back in a soundless scream as he leans down and showers my neck with kisses as he gives me a few moments to adjust. "Jake, ahh, you are so warm and tight," he moans into my neck.

When I recover enough to speak I growl, "Move," and he slides almost all the way out before moving back in ever so slowly. He continues at this pace, teasing me until I beg, "Please Edward faster, harder!"

He grunts and picks up the pace, going faster and faster as he leans down and once again sucks on my nipples. He angles his thrust and hits my sweet spot dead on and I scream loud enough that I think the whole hotel could hear me.

Edward is not much quieter as he moans above me. I can tell he is close from the concentrated expression on his face and the way his hips are frantically snapping into mine, causing the bed to creak in protest. I reach down to touch myself but he gets there first and starts to stroke me in time to his pounding relentless strokes.

"Come for me Love," he whispers huskily into my ear in between moans, "I want you to come so I can lick you clean." With that I grabbed his arms and screamed, "Edward!" and came all over my chest and stomach. As I came down from my mind blowing orgasm I hear him yell my name and after two more hard thrusts I feel him spill deep inside me.

He collapsed next to me as we both tried to catch our breath. After a few minutes he leans over and gives me a light kiss then true to his word continues down to clean off my abdomen.

"Mmmm, you taste like fresh mint and bonfire," he says as his icy tongue licks up my seed.

"Ew, bonfire? Gross, that doesn't sound good at all," I comment with a languid smile.

"True, you wouldn't think so but I can't get enough," He smirks as he cleans the last bit off of my already swelling cock.

"Jeez Jacob, I swear you are like a 13 year old virgin," he jokes.

"I can't help it, only you do this to me." I whine as I give him a playful slap on the arm.

He crawls up and gives me a loving kiss on the forehead and continues to kiss down my face to my lips. "Well, since this is my fault, I better take responsibility," he says with a mischievous grin on his face.

He licks down my body until he gets to my half hard length. He kisses down my shaft to my balls and then proceeds to lick from base to tip bringing a heady moan to my lips. I writhe and shake as he wraps his lips around me and gently sucks on the tip. I try to fight the urge to thrust all the way into his throat but I just couldn't control my hips as his expert mouth worked its magic. He held me down with his hands as he suddenly engulfed my entire length, I could feel myself sliding deep into his throat.

"Jesus, FUCK YES EDWARD!" I yell as my hand go to his hair. He hummed his approval sending me closer and closer to the edge.

After several minutes of sliding in and out of his throat I am moaning and crying out at the immense pleasure he is giving me. "Im close," I grunt as I near my release, but right then I feel his cold mouth leave me entirely. My eyes fly open and I am about to complain when I see his face.

He is looking at me with a hungry gold stare that goes straight to my arousal as he says, "I want you in me, right fucking now."

My mouth fell open in complete shock. In our six months I have never topped. It was just an unspoken agreement that neither of us has ever argued. But shit if I wasn't going to use this opportunity to the fullest.

"Really? Are you sure?" I ask as I roll us over so he is on his back and I'm straddling him.

"Very," was his reply as he brought his knees to his chest and pouted his lips, "Please?"

That was all the assurance I needed before I reached for the lube and spread it on my fingers. "This will hurt less the more you relax, I know from experience," I joked.

He gave me a smile but I saw some fear in his eyes as I brought my finger to his entrance. I rubbed my slick fingers around his hole before I slowly inserted a finger inside him.

"Fuck Jake, you are so warm!" he moaned as he tensed around my finger.

"Shh, baby relax," I whispered as I kissed him and moved my finger around in slow circles.

He slowly relaxed and I soon entered a second finger going deeper and deeper until I found his spot.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST JAKE, RIGHT THERE!" He screamed as I continued rubbing his prostate and added a third finger. After I was sure he was relaxed enough I removed my fingers and positioned myself.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He nodded but I could see the tension in his body. I leaned down to kiss him trying to distract him as I pushed into him and popped past the first ring of muscle.

He hissed in pain and squeezed my shoulders hard enough to leave bruises as he adjusted to my size. I may be a bit shorter than Edward but I was much thicker. I kissed everywhere my lips could reach until he told me I could move.

I slowly pushed all the way in and began a slow gentle pace until his grunts of pain became moans of pleasure. I adjusted my angle until I found his prostate and he bucked his hips up as I continued my slow excruciating pace.

"Jake, faster!" he pleaded.

"Hmm? What was that?" I asked getting him back for the teasing earlier.

He pouted his lips and in the most helpless tone said, "Please?" knowing I would fall for it.

My response was to flip him over on his hands and knees and enter him completely in one thrust. He threw his head back in a scream as I fucked his ass as fast as I could.

He gripped the headboard hard enough to break it as he yelled, "Yes! Yes! OH MY God! YES Jake! Right there right, there! Oh God, oh god OH GOD!"

I reached around the stroke him as I continued to pound him mercilessly, bring his screaming to a higher pitch.

"I'm close, I'm close Jake, ah, ah, AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I felt him tighten around me and jerk the entire bed with the force of his orgasm.

"Shit, Edward!" I yelled as I came inside him from him tightening around me. I collapsed on top of him as we both came down from the incredible experience. I slowly softened and slid out of him and rolled to the side and snuggled him to my chest.

"If I had known what I was missing, we would have tried this months ago." He smiled against my chest as he slowly stroked my sides.

"Me too, I love you," was all I managed before I was drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, my wolf," I heard him answer before I was gone.

**This isn't a oneshot so please subscribe and REVIEW! I will add the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided that I am going to switch points of view for each chapter. The first chapter was Jacob so this one is Edward. **

**Twice as Nice **

**Chapter 2 **

**Edward's POV**

The morning after Bella's wedding I was flipping through channels on the hotel room television while lying naked next to Jacob, who was in a deep sleep after the fun we had last night. I smiled to myself thinking about the look of shock on his face when I wanted him to top for the first time, when I heard a knock on the door. I begrudgingly left the warmth of my Jacob, threw on some pants, and go to see who it is. I could hear Alice's annoyed thoughts before I even opened the door.

"Have fun last night?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I say with an innocent expression, while internally cursing myself for forgetting that Alice and Jasper were right next door.

"Trust me, the surrounding 50 rooms know exactly what I'm talking about," She said with a laugh, "I didn't know you were so vocal during sex Edward."

"Jealous?" I ask, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Hehe, don't worry, Jasper and I had _plenty_ of fun last night while listening to you and Jake tear the room apart. Maybe we should all get together sometime?"

Before I could recover from the shock of what had come out of my sister's mouth, she burst out laughing, "Oh my God! I'm just kidding but you should have seen the look on your face!" After she recovered she said, "If you guys want to see Bella and Mike before they leave for their honeymoon you better get downstairs in the next 30 minutes."

After giving her one last glare I shut the door and make my way over to the half destroyed bed. _They are never going to let us come back here_, I thought, _well at least not in this lifetime_.

"Jake, love, wake up," I say into his ear as I give him a gentle shake.

He rolls over towards me and opens his sleepy deep brown eyes halfway before asking me why with his thoughts.

"Because you need a shower before we go say bye to Bella. You smell like you had hot, rough, messy sex for most of the night," I joke as I give him a morning kiss.

He moans as he gets out of bed and stretches as I once again am amazed at my extraordinary good luck. What I did to deserve this amazing boy in front of me, providing an excellent view, I will never know.

He zombies to the bathroom, turns on the water and adjusts the temperature before grabbing my hand and pulling me after him into the shower.

We rush downstairs to meet Bella and end up taking them to the airport. After many hugs, goodbyes and more tears from Jacob the newlyweds were off on their 3 week trip around Europe.

"We haven't been apart this long since we were born," Jake says with a sniff.

"Don't worry, she will be back before you know it," I try to reassure him as I stroke his back.

"Yeah, maybe she will come back pregnant!" He said with a sudden excited expression.

"I think maybe they should wait until college is over," I replied with a frown.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Grandpa." He teases.

"Grandpa?" I ask before chasing him back to the car, laughing like children the entire way.

Two weeks later, Jake and I were sitting at the kitchen table while he was eating a mixing bowl full of fruit loops when he kept sighing dramatically between bites.

Already knowing what he was thinking I ask, "What's wrong Jake?"

"I'm really bored," Was his sullen reply.

The last two weeks Forks, Washington has been in a record breaking sunny streak which has us confined indoors. Without Bella here to entertain him on clear days, we have been staying around the house or surrounding woods.

"I miss Bella too," he said as he finished drinking the half gallon of milk left in his bowl.

"Well Alice tells me that it's going to get cloudy later in the afternoon, how about we go to that new place you like for dinner and then a movie?"

"Really?" He asks as he jumps up from the table in excitement, knocking the bowl onto the floor and breaking it.

"Of course," I laugh, "and while we are out we better pick up a new bowl before Esme realizes it's missing."

As he runs upstairs to our shared room to check movie times I remember, once again, that he is still a teenager and he has yet to experience so many things. I sigh as I try not to think about all the things he is going to miss out on by imprinting on me. I know that he has always wanted children and assures me that we could adopt in a few years but I'm not so sure. How would we be able to raise a normal child in this crazy world we live in? I don't think I could handle raising and loving a child only to watch him or her die in what would be a blink of an eye of our extended life span.

I suppress my doubts, leaving them for a later time as I go upstairs to pick a movie.

Later on that night at the new steakhouse in town, Jake was squirming in the new outfit that Alice picked out for him, which of course coordinated with mine.

"Come on Edward, I don't care if you haven't liked human food for a century, you will love it," He said trying to get me to taste the steak he was going to order.

I just shook my head as the waiter came up to take our order. He looked about 18 and when he came to our table he needed a minute to recover before remembering what he was here for.

"C..Can I take you order?" He stuttered.

Immediately Jacob began, "I would like an order of stuffed potato skins, mozzarella sticks, and the spinach dip as an appetizer, then a Cesar salad and a bowl of French onion soup after, and for my meal I would like the biggest steak you have, cooked well done with absolutely no blood, it freaks me out."

As the poor boy struggled to write everything down, Jake gave me a pointed look and thought "_No offense,"_ I just smiled and shook my head at the joke.

After writing the extensive order the waiter turned to me and asked, "And what would you like sir?"

Before I could reply Jake spoke up, "He would also like the steak, extra rare, with onion rings."

The waiter looked to me as I raised an eyebrow at Jacob and nodded my approval.

"Why did you do that?" I asked after the flustered waiter stumbled away to put in our order, "I've already told you multiple times I can't eat normal food. The taste is awful and I would just have to throw it back up later anyway."

"Please Edward! I have never seen you eat before," he whined, "I almost had a mess in my pants when I had the steak here with Bella, It was that good. Oh, and the onion rings are for me, I didn't want him to think I was a greedy pig."

"I think it's a little late for that." I observed as he gave me what would be a bone shattering kick on a human under the table.

"Just try it, for me?" he asked pouting his lip out and giving me a pitiful look.

"How about this," I offered trying to get something out of the situation, "If I try it then I get to tie you up and blindfold you and do whatever I want with you. And you can't break free no matter what."

"Deal." He said with a devilish smile as his appetizers came to the table.

When the main course arrived I looked down at the still bleeding steak with the face of one sentenced to death.

"Oh please, stop being such a drama queen and try it," scoffed Jacob.

I glared at him as I picked up my knife and fork and cut a decent sized bite out of the humongous steak that was bigger than my head. I brought it to my nose and gave it a sniff and was surprised to find that it really didn't smell that bad, in fact it smelled quite good to the point that my mouth began to water. I justified my response to the fact that there was still so much blood in the meat and before I lost my nerve I put the bite into my mouth. As I slowly chewed, I became even more shocked to find that it was good, really, really good. I quickly swallowed and put another piece in my mouth savoring the taste of something besides blood I have enjoyed in more than a century.

Seeing the look on my face Jake laughed, "See, what did I tell you? All that fuss just so you could try something you like."

"No," I said through a mouthful of steak, "This has seriously never happened before, I have never even heard of any vampire enjoying normal food." I said with a puzzled expression.

"Righttt…" said Jake with a roll of his eyes.

I puzzled over this new discovery as I finished my steak in a matter of minutes. Would I like other food besides the practically still mooing steak? I tentatively reached for an onion ring and took a bite and was floored by how fucking delicious it was. I ate the rest of the onion rings as well as most of the chocolate cake, banana pudding, and cheesecake that Jake ordered for dessert.

"Damn Edward, are you ok?" Jake asked with a worried expression, "You're eating like a starving hobo."

"I've never been better," I replied. I felt full and completely satisfied, like I had just gorged myself on human blood, and that scared and excited me at the same time.

"I can't believe you have been not eating all this time," Jacob complained, "Making me feel like a mooch because Esme only has to stock the kitchen for me. What have you been doing, watching your girlish figure?"

I shoot him a glare as the waiter comes back with the bill and I put $1000 dollars cash on the table, insist on no change, and Jake and I head to the little theater down the street for the movie.

The movie was some comedy that Jake was really enjoying but I couldn't concentrate on. Why would I be able to eat food? I didn't even feel the need to throw it back up like I did when I tried to eat right after Carlisle had changed me. I decided to consult my Father when he and the rest of my family returned from their hunting trip tomorrow evening. I was so deep I thought that Jacob had to practically shake me to tell me the movie was over.

"Hellooo! Earth to Edward! How did you like the movie?" he asked as we were walking back to the car.

"It was good," I said with a smile that felt fake on my face.

"Hey," he said with concern as he took my hand in his, "What is wrong? You have been acting weird since dinner."

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about me being able to eat. It has never happened before that I know of and I don't know what is wrong with me," I whispered.

"I'm sure there is nothing wrong with you," he said as he gave me reassuring kisses on my forehead, "But if it makes you feel better we can always ask Carlisle when they get back."

Smiling at the worry and care I feel in his thoughts we drive back home to the empty house.

When we get home Jacob is yawning as he drug himself through the front door. "Can you tie me up and fuck me senseless tomorrow? I'm beat." He asks as he makes his way to our room.

"Haha, I think I will be able to hold off until tomorrow." I say as we undress and climb under the covers.

"Ok," he says sleepily, "Just try not to rape me in my sleep."

He is asleep before I can reply and as I stare at my love's completely tranquil face my thoughts wander to how delicious my steak was before I yawn and snuggle closer to Jacobs warmth. I'm still stuffed from my first real meal in a century and I start to drift to sleep as I realize how tired I am. My last thought before I'm out is, _what the hell? Did I just yawn? _Then I was gone.

The next thing I know, I hear someone frantically screaming my name and shaking me before I sit bolt upright in my bed. The first thing I noticed was that it was morning. The second thing I noticed was Jacob clinging to me as his body shook from the sobs racking his frame.

"Jacob! What's wrong Love?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him pulling him to my chest. I rocked back and forth while slowly stroking his back and hair until he was able to speak through the sobs,

"I thought you were dead! I woke up and you weren't moving and you wouldn't answer me when I called! I was so scared! I thought I killed you because I made you eat! I'm sorry!" He wailed.

"Shh, it's ok," I assured him, "I think I was just… sleeping somehow."

"How could you be sleeping?" He asked looking up at me with tears still in his eyes.

"I'm not quite sure," I said, confusion coloring my tone, "How about I make you your favorite breakfast? Will French toast and sausage make you feel better?"

He nodded his head with a sniffle, "Can I have 12 pieces of toast and 10 sausage patties?" He asked with a pleading expression.

"You can have anything you want," I said with a kiss, "why don't you take a shower while I start?"

He got up and shuffled to the bathroom as I went downstairs to start breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Jacob came into the kitchen with nothing but sweats on just as I was finishing up. I could feel the heat radiating off of him from all the way across the room and I could smell his coconut shampoo in his damp hair as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Edward Cullen don't you ever, EVER, scare me like that again." He whispered as he kissed right behind my ear.

I piled his food on his plate and turned around to press my lips against his, trying to apologize without words. As we pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together I said, "I think there is really something wrong with me."

"Well by normal standards, eating and sleeping would be a good thing." He said

"I wish that were the case," I sighed, "Why don't you eat before it gets cold?" I suggested.

He took his plate to the table as I started to clean the pans. He got the syrup and started to pour it over his French toast. When the smell from the syrup wafted over to me, my stomach clenched and before I could react I was throwing up violently into the sink, all over the dishes I just washed.

Jacob was at my side immediately, "Edward! What's wrong?" He yelled.

"The syrup, get it away, NOW!" I yelled between spews.

He sprinted to do as I asked and ran his plate and the bottle of syrup outside and threw it into the woods before coming back to my side and rubbing my back as I finished heaving.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I guess dinner last night finally decided to come back up," I said with a weak smile and began to clean up the mess in the sink.

"What was with the syrup?"

"I don't know, it smelled too sweet and weird," I replied as much stomach threatened to spill it's contents again just from thinking about it.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked with sympathy and worry. As I thought about it I realized I was starving. Not in the normal thirst I felt when I needed to hunt, but a deep gnawing ache that I faintly remember hunger feeling like. I didn't remember the feeling being this powerful and demanding though.

"I feel… hungry," I said looking up at him with confused eyes.

"Do you want to go hunt?" he questioned holding me by my shoulders with a look of concern, "Ed, you look like you are going to pass out."

"No, I don't need to hunt, I need food. Real food. Right now." I demanded as I went to the fridge and started to pull out everything I could reach as my nausea went away as quickly as it came.

"Woah, why don't we calm down," he said in a panicked voice as he led me over to a chair, "You just threw up so let's start easy ok? How about I make you some toast?"

I nodded as he got out the bread and popped it in the toaster. When he went to the fridge and got out the butter, I saw him stiffen and run to the sink and begin to vomit all over the dishes I had already washed twice.

"What in the hell!" I yelled as I ran over to rub his back.

When he was finished he said, "I think that butter is bad, it smells rotten."

He rinsed his mouth out as I picked up the butter of the floor and smelled it. "No, the butter is fine Jake," I said.

"Huh, well maybe the steak we had last night was bad or something, as soon as I smelled the butter my stomach was like, 'Oh, Hell no!'" He joked, "But I feel absolutely fine now, just hungry."

I cleaned the dishes for the third time as I tried to think of something that could make us, two immortal beings with accelerated healing puke out our guts like we caught the common flu.

"I really need to talk to Carlisle," I said to Jake in a worried tone.

"Well until then let's just play it safe with some crackers and water, and watch a movie," he said.

We settled on the couch and popped in a Blu-ray, as I munched on the crackers and snuggled against Jacob's warm chest. I tried not to panic as I waited impatiently for my family to get home.

**What is going on? Can anybody guess? You probably can since I made it pretty obvious XP. Anyway thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Be nice this is my first story ever, but I'm absolutely loving it! I'll try to put up the next chapter tomorrow or the day after.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Three chapters in three days! I'm tired and not sleeping but I can't stop writing! Anyways enjoy!**

**Twice as Nice**

**Chapter 3 **

**Jacob's POV**

I wake up, and look down to see Edward sleeping on my chest, we must have fallen asleep during the movie. Fear shot through me as I remembered this morning, and I shivered as I pulled him close. Just to make sure, I check to see if he is breathing and I see his chest rise in fall with unnecessary breaths. As I gently lift him off of me as I get up to get something to eat, I realize that it is already dark outside. I look at the clock and realize that it is already 7:00 in the evening. _Damn, we slept for more than 12 hours last night and then took a 6 hour nap? What the hell? _I thought to myself before my stomach growled violently. I hadn't eaten anything except crackers since dinner last night and I was _starving_. My cooking skills are terrible at best so I searched the freezer and find some individual pizzas. After pulling out four for myself, I think of Edward and pull out two more just in case he wants some.

As I preheated the oven and opened all the pizzas, I thought about how worried Edward was about wanting and craving normal human food. It couldn't be that bad could it? If he was craving antifreeze and gasoline I would be worried, but what guy doesn't crave a good steak now and then? Right?

When the oven preheated all the way I popped in the six pizzas, set the timer, and went back into the huge white living room to watch some TV while they cooked.

I sat back on the couch and laid Edward's head on my lap. I watched his sleeping face as I stroked his auburn hair, I had never seen him so vulnerable or relaxed before, and it was breathtaking. I leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and turned my attention back to the television.

About 20 minutes later I heard the garage door open as the rest of the Cullen family returned from their hunting trip.

They walked into the living room and Emmett said, "Hey Jake, ew gross, it smells like puke in here," and then they all froze with looks of shock on their face when they noticed Edward. The first to recover was Carlisle, he rushed over talking a million miles a minute bringing the rest of the family out of their shock as they ran to crowd around the couch.

"What happened? Why is he unconscious? Did someone attack? Was it the Volturi? Why didn't you call?" he asked in about two seconds as he leaned over his adopted son.

"No calm down, everything is fine, I think," I tried to explain, "He is sleeping, he slept all last night too."

As they all looked at me with blank golden stares, Jasper said, "That's impossible, vampires don't sleep."

"I know it freaked me out this morning too, here ask him yourself," I gently shook his shoulder, "Edward babe, wake up, everyone is back."

He stirred then slowly opened his eyes to look at the worried faces of his family crowded around him said, "I need to pee," and promptly jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

If the situation wasn't so serious I probably would have laughed at the slack jaw look on the Cullen's faces as the sound of Edward relieving himself reached our ears. After walking back into the living room he sat next to me and took my hand, worry and fear plain on his face as he asked, "Carlisle what is wrong with me?" in a small quavering voice that terrified me.

"Tell me everything son," Carlisle said sitting across from him as Esme sat on his other side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Edward recounted how I made him taste the steak last night, how he liked it, then went on to devour the rest of the food. How he accidently fell asleep last night and how scared I was this morning. Lastly, how the smell of the syrup made him throw up. "The food didn't come up whole like normal though, it was digested, and it definitely wasn't everything I ate," he concluded, "and then I guess I fell asleep until you arrived."

"What does this mean Father? What is wrong with me? Am I turning human?" He asked with pleading eyes. Then to my horror and all those around me Edward burst into tears, real actual salty tears were falling from his eyes.

I crushed him to my chest, comforting him and rocking him. I was terrified, I had never seen Edward lose control like this before, outside of the bedroom of course, but still seeing my strong, rock solid imprint so upset and vulnerable petrified me.

Almost as quickly as the tears came he leaned back from me and wiped his eyes with embarrassment. "I'm sorry everybody I don't know what came over me," He said, returning to his normal self leaving everybody reeling from the speed of his emotions.

"Esme," he said turning toward her, "I'm really very, very hungry could you get me something?"

"Do you want me to hunt for you?" she asked, "There are some deer not too far from here."

"No, I need real food, how about an omelet please? And not to be rude, but could you hurry? I feel like I could eat for days and never be full." He said with a ravenous look in his eye.

As Esme rushed to the kitchen Carlisle said, "Meet me in the basement after you eat, I'm sure we will figure this out," He got up, ruffled Edward's hair and went downstairs.

Leaving Edward in the care of his foster siblings I went into the kitchen to take the pizzas out of the oven.

When I walked through the door Esme asked, "Jacob dear would you like an omelet as well?"

"Sure, thanks," I replied as she mixed what had to be two dozen worth of eggs with a whisk.

"Of course sweetheart," She said and mixed in the chopped vegetables and ham, "Try not to worry dear, I'm sure Carlisle will figure out what is wrong."

Before I could thank her for her worry she poured the contents of the bowl into the frying pan and the smell of cooking eggs overwhelmed me. I ran over to the sink and once again spilled what little was in my stomach all over the clean dishes.

"Oh goodness, you too!" Esme exclaimed as she smoothed my hair and wiped my mouth.

Edward along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Roselie rushed into the kitchen, "Are you okay Love?" asked Edward as he rubbed my bare back with his cool hands.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as I rinsed my mouth, "I just need to get away from the egg smell." I grabbed the pizza and said to Esme, "I think I will hold off on the omelet for now."

"Ok but you should let Carlisle take a look at you as well dear."

"Ok but I think I just ate something bad at dinner last night." I yelled over my shoulder as I rushed to get away from the kitchen.

"I've never heard of a werewolf getting food poisoning," said Edward as I took deep breaths of egg free air.

"Me either, but what else could it be?" I questioned, "It's weird though I only feel sick _right_ before I get throw up and feel better almost right away."

I sat down to eat the pizzas in the living room and Edward inhaled his 24-egg omelet in the kitchen while the Cullen family puzzled over our strange symptoms.

"Damn Edward," I heard Emmett say from the kitchen, "I've seen you take down and drain a mountain lion and get less on your face."

"Yeah slow down, no one is going to steal it from you," joked Alice.

I smiled at their conversation as I reached for one of the pizzas and stuffed it whole in my mouth. I frowned as I chewed, it tasted so weird. I had had that brand of frozen pizza hundreds of times but this one tasted so different. I tried another one and was dismayed to find it tasted the same. I ate them all anyway, too hungry to care.

Just as I finished Edward came out of the kitchen and over to the couch and we held each other. I could feel the tension and worry rolling off of him and I tried in vain to calm him with my thoughts.

He pulled away and took my hand and said, "Let's go see Carlisle."

We went down the steps to the makeshift hospital room Carlisle had put together and he handed us each a hospital gown.

"Is this really necessary?" Edward asked.

"Please just put them on and lie on the table quickly," he said with a worried expression as he rushed around and gathered supplies.

Edward was first on the table. Carlisle poked and prodded all over, asked what seemed to be hundreds of questions and had him give a urine sample. He took his temperature, frowned and asked him to turn over onto his stomach.

Edward must have read his thoughts and embarrassed exclaimed, "What? Why do you need to take my temperature there?"

"Edward Cullen do you have any idea how much naked ass I have seen in my life? Now turn over and spread 'em so I can figure out what is wrong with my son!" he said with worry clearly outlined in his features.

Edward turned over with his mouth open in shock at his father's outburst. I suppressed a giggle at Carlisle using the term "naked ass" and held Edward's hand as Carlisle inserted the thermometer and wrote the results down.

"Alright Edward I'm done, Jacob on the table please." Edward and I switched places as Carlisle asked some questions and wrote down our answers.

He did all the same things he did with Edward on me except the rectal thermometer, much to Edward's dismay.

"I'm going to take a blood sample Jacob, is that ok?" asked Carlisle.

I cringed, I fucking _hate_ needles, and I hate blood almost as much. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing," the doctor said as he prepared my arm. I looked away as he prepared to insert the needle but at the last second I turned my head and watched in a sort of sick pleasure as he filled three little tubes with blood.

As we put our normal clothes back on Edward asked, "What do you think?"

"Well I believe you are both afflicted with the same ailment, but your bodies are responding a little differently." He reached for his chart, "Edward your temperature is elevated exactly 2.9 degrees and Jacobs is exactly 2.9 below average."

"That along with the other similar symptoms including tiredness and vomiting make me think you have caught the same thing, but I need to go to the hospital to run some more tests. I will be back by morning." He said as he gathered his things. He was out the door and pulling out of the garage before I was finished getting dressed.

Alice met us at the top of the stairs and asked, "Did I hear Carlisle say ass?"

I chuckled and nodded as Edward just walked past her and up to our room. I quickly told everyone what Carlisle said and went upstairs to find Edward curled up on the bed. I heard a sniffle and rushed over to lie on the bed and pull him to my chest.

"I'm scared." He said in a tiny voice.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will be fine," I soothed.

He suddenly tensed and yelled, "NO YOU IDIOT, IM SCARED FOR YOU NOT ME!"

I reeled back from him so quickly that I nearly fell off the bed. I was hurt that he would yell at me like that, but mostly I was scared of the furious look on his face.

As soon as he saw my terrified expression he sat up, a look of shock and regret on his face. "I'm so sorry Jake! I.. I don't know what came over me." He said in a frantic tone.

Before I knew it, I was the one crying and he was the one comforting. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he murmured into my hair, his tears joining mine as he rocked us on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared too you know, if something happened to you I don't know what I would do," I said in between sobs.

I felt his hand under my chin and lifted my eyes to his. His golden eyes burned into mine as he pleaded, "Please forgive me." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, regret and sorrow clearly expressed without words.

As I broke the kiss, I noticed that Edward looked as dizzy as I felt. "I guess we should add the fact that I have developed a need for oxygen to the list of symptoms, as well as mood swings," he said as he caught his breath.

"Maybe you should call Carlisle, and don't be sorry," I added with a kiss to the corner of his tense jaw," I know that wasn't really you yelling."

He relaxed at my forgiveness and suddenly yawned. "I know I haven't slept in a hundred years but how can I be this tired after sleeping for 30 of the last 36 hours?"

Feeling tired myself, I laid down and pulled Edward alongside me. "I don't know but I feel like I have been awake for days."

All I got was a muffled grunt in reply before we were both fast asleep.

I awoke the next morning from a clenching in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up what felt like my entire digestive tract. Once again I felt perfectly fine as soon as I was done and brushed my teeth. I walked back to the bed and Edward was still sleeping like a rock, I was about to get back in bed when I heard a knock on the door.

I answered it to find Carlisle with a stressed look on his face. "Could you and Edward meet me in my office?" he said in a hollow tone.

"Sure, is everything ok?" I asked in a wary tone.

"Just get Edward and come to my office please," and without further explination turned and walked down the hall.

I went over to the bed and gently woke up Edward, telling him what Carlisle said before going to the bathroom to pee and throw on some deodorant. Edward used the restroom after me and we changed clothes before going to the office.

When we walked in Carlisle was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. "What is he thinking?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

"I don't know he is blocking his thoughts." He replied with a frown.

We were sitting in the chairs in front of his desk before Carlisle noticed we arrived. "I think I have figured out what is wrong," he said cryptically, "I have never seen it before and the dangers it poses are tremendous. I don't know what will happen but just know we will get through this."

"Just tell us, please," Edward said sitting on the edge of his seat with fear.

Carlisle then reached by his feet and lifted up a bag. He gave us one last look before pouring out a bunch of little white sticks on the desk.

I felt Edwards fingers tighten on mine as his eyes widened, "No."

Curious I leaned forward to inspect the sticks closer and realized that they were pregnancy tests, and I gasped and nearly fell out of my chair when I realized they were all positive.

"I believe that you are pregnant, both of you. I tested your urine 20 times each, as well as your blood Jacob and every single test has come out positive." He said robotically, "I brought an ultrasound machine from the hospital to make sure but I see no other explanation for all the symptoms."

I must have sat there gaping at Carlisle for at least five minutes before glancing over at Edward. His eyes were glazed over in disbelief as he stared at his father, looking for all the world like a stone statue of an angel.

After I was able to speak again I said, "But that's impossible, we are both boys, and why would we just be getting pregnant now?"

"While you two may be male you are certainly not human, and while I am not too familiar with the wolves history I know that I have never seen or heard of a pregnant vampire. But I have also never heard of a vampire and werewolf having sexual relations before." He said. "I believe that you imprinting on Edward has caused changes in both of your bodies making it possible for the werewolf gene to be passed on, and that until recently your bodies changes haven't been complete making it impossible to become pregnant."

Edward finally thawed and said, "Maybe whatever we have is making us produce excess amounts the pregnancy hormone."

"There is also that possibility, which is why I brought the ultrasound machine. I have sent the rest of the family out of the house so we wouldn't be bothered, so if you would please follow me to the basement."

He stood and walked out of the office and down the stairs as I pried a dazed Edward out of his chair and pulled him along behind me. He looked like he might pass out so I slid my arm around his waist as we made our way downstairs.

Carlisle had everything ready by the time I got us to the basement. Since Edward didn't look like he could stand I put him on the table first. Carlisle wordlessly lifted up his son's shirt and pulled down the top of his sweatpants. He then squirted some gel onto his lower abdomen and pressed the little wand to his stomach. After moving around for a few moments a little dark spot showed up on the screen and Edward and Carlisle both gasped.

"Well here is our answer, boys, this is your child."

A wave of emotions poured over me as Carlisle pointed out the tiny heartbeat of the child, my child, our child. Until that moment the idea of us being pregnant was too alien and impossible, but it became very real, very quickly. I looked over to Edward as a tear slid down his face to the corner of his smile. I leaned over to kiss the man carrying this tiny miracle inside of him.

"We are going to be parents," he whispered with a look of awe on his face as he stared at the screen.

"The baby looks healthy and about four weeks along, Edward would you be able to tell me an exact date this could have happened? It could really help to determine how long your gestation will be."

"The night of Bella's wedding is the only time," he answered with a blush.

Carlisle acted like he didn't noticed and said, "I see, well I will be able to give you a more precise date later on but I would say you will probably be pregnant for about six months."

After a few more moments Carlisle wiped the goo off of Edward and said, "Alright Jacob your turn."

As I moved to switch places with Edward I was nervous, excited, and terrified at the same time. What if I'm not pregnant? What if I am? I don't know if I would be a good father to one baby, let alone two. Hearing my panicked thoughts Edward squeezed my hand and kissed me on the forehead in quiet reassurance.

I couldn't help but to tense up and squeeze Edward's hand as Carlisle spread the goo on me and gently pressed the wand into my tummy. For the few seconds that the doctor searched I held my breath but before my pounding heart could beat four times Carlisle broke into a smile and said, "There it is."

On the monitor there was the little blip of life that lived inside me. As fresh tears fell down my face Edward leaned over to kiss me, his face beaming. I looked back to monitor and couldn't help but to feel incredible love and protectiveness for the little bean.

"The baby looks to be the same age, about four weeks, and the heartbeat is strong and healthy," Said Carlisle. He printed off two pictures and handed one to each of us before cleaning off my belly and putting the equipment away.

We couldn't do anything but stare at the pictures of what would turn all of our lives upside down.

"I'll give you two a moment, but the rest of the family is in the woods worrying about you and I expect you want to tell them the good news yourselves." He smiled and went upstairs.

Edward climbed on the table next to me and I put my hand on his stomach and he put his on mine as we embraced.

"I never thought I would be able to be a father," Edward said in a choked voice as he rubbed my belly lovingly.

I just kissed him again, and tried to hold back more tears.

After a few minutes I said, "Let's go tell them, I don't want to make them worry anymore than they have to."

"Yes, and I'm sure there will be quite a bit of celebration," he said before giving me one last kiss and taking my hand we made our way upstairs.

**Yay! Edward isn't dying! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twice as Nice**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Edwards POV**

As I climbed the stairs from the basement, fingers intertwined with my wolf, I thought back to the drastic, mind bending turns my life has taken in the last couple of days. When Jacob and I found each other I was completely satisfied knowing that we would have each other forever, knowing that I would always have his fiery warmth by my side. The only folly in our relationship was that Jacob wanted children, the only thing I could not give him with a clear conscious. Even if we did adopt I would never be able to put someone I love so much through the pain of the change, even if it didn't take away your soul. None of that mattered any more though, we are going to be parents! We are going to have children of our own flesh and blood who will be loved more than any other babies ever in existence. I felt a huge smile on my face as I looked at the father of my children and pulled him in for another kiss filled with so much joy I felt like I could burst.

When we walked into the living room my family was instantly crowded around us asking questions.

"What did Carlisle say? He won't tell us," Said Esme.

"Yeah and I can't see anything at all and it annoys me so spill it," complained Alice.

I looked at their worried faces and looked somber, trying to prolong their torture but after a couple of seconds Jacob couldn't contain himself.

"Edward is pregnant!" He busted out.

His exclamation was met with silence and shocked faces. After a few dead silent seconds Emmett doubled over in laughter, "Good one guys, but seriously what's wrong?"

"He was serious, here," I said handing him the ultrasound picture.

"Oh my goodness," whispered Esme as she looked down at the fuzzy little photo, "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She clapped her hands in glee as she hugged me and Jacob, then ran over to Carlisle jumping into his arms.

"Wow, congrats little bro, I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!" beamed Emmett as he came up and gave me a light punch on the shoulder.

"Yes, there won't be another child more cherished than yours," Said Rosalie with a small smile.

"I can think of one," I said, after getting some confused looks and a smirk from Jacob I pulled out his ultrasound picture, "because Jake is pregnant too!"

Esme just shrieked and gave us another round of hugs as everyone went nuts.

I looked over to Alice who had been strangely quiet and she had a serious look of concentration on her face before she said, "I need to go shopping, right now."

Before she could get to the door Jasper took her by the hand, "I think we will have plenty of time for that," he said with a chuckle then turned to me and asked, "As happy as I am for you two, how did this happen?"

"Yeah, how did you get preggers Edward when you usually top?" asked Emmett much to my embarrassment.

Jacob just laughed and said, "I get to top too you know, and Carlisle thinks that me imprinting has caused changes in us in order for the werewolf gene to get passed on."

"Wow, I wonder if they will be more like Jacob or Edward?" said Rosalie then joked, "I hope they don't smell as bad as Jake does."

"Yes, there are many things we need to discuss regarding your health as well as the babies," said Carlisle with a crease of worry on his forehead.

"What about the human needs I have developed? Do you think they will go away once the babies are born?" I asked.

"I don't see why they wouldn't disappear after the birth, but we really won't know until then."

"Speaking of which, how in the hell are we going to even give birth?" Jacob asked with panic clear on his face.

"That is what I am most worried about, at the rate you two heal it would be almost impossible for me to perform a C-section, I am hoping that your bodies will provide a birthing canal." Carlisle said with concern.

"Ok, I'm leaving, all this talk of manginas is making me queasy," Emmett laughed as he went to turn on the TV and dodged the pillow I threw at him.

Next to me Jake's stomach growled loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Sorry, but I am _starving!_" he said as he rubbed his tummy. At the thought of food my stomach gave a low rumble, copying Jake's.

Esme jumped up and putting a hand on each of our stomachs leaned down and said, "Are my little grandbabies hungry?"

I threw back my head and laughed, hearing everyone's ecstatic thoughts putting me in a giddy mood and pushing all my worries to the back of my mind.

"Why I cook why don't you two go freshen up, then after you eat we can go to the grocery store to get some food for those babies," Said Esme before she shooed us upstairs.

We went to do as she said and when we walked into our room Jacob flopped back on the bed and gazed at the ultrasound pictures. "It's ridiculous how much I already love them," he said with a small smile.

"I know, I feel like we are the luckiest people in the world." I said snuggling next to him, his loving thoughts making me smile.

We laid there for a few minutes staring at the grainy picture before getting up and taking a shower together. As soon as we finished getting dressed Esme yelled that our food was ready and in our hungry state, we sprinted downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Edward! Jacob! I better never see you sprinting like that again! It's too dangerous for the babies, what if you trip and fall?" Esme scolded us.

After apologizing we sat down and Esme put some of the most heavenly smelling, mouth watering, dinner plate sized cinnamon rolls in front of us. After we ate three rolls each we had a huge bowl of fruit parfait and large glasses of juice.

"Jacob I am so jealous that you get to eat this all the time," I said as I leaned back and rubbed my full belly, "Esme you are truly a genius in the kitchen."

"Oh stop it, it was nothing. Now go and relax while I clean up then we can go to the store."

We went to the living room and as soon as we sat down Alice and Rose were hovering around asking if we needed a pillow or blanket or something to drink.

After politely denying, Jake curled up next to me and said, "I could get used to being waited on hand and foot."

"It is nice, I wonder if I could get Emmett to rub my feet?"

"Not a chance," Emmett yelled from upstairs.

I could hear everyone in the house laughing as Esme came in from the kitchen, "All right boys, lets go."

It was decided that Alice and Rose were coming with us and we packed into my Volvo and made our way into town.

Once there, we walked down each aisle putting anything either of thought we might like into the cart. Before we were even halfway through the aisles all five of us were pushing carts that were heaping full, earning us even more stares than usual. We were having a wonderful time laughing and joking until we got to the seafood department.

The smell hit me like a slap to the face and I ran to the trashcan and deposited my delicious breakfast into it. Jake was right behind me, stroking my hair and back for support.

"Oh dear, I was worried about this," Esme said as she pulled some wet wipes out of her purse and wiped of my mouth. Then she handed me a water bottle and some crackers, "Here rinse out your mouth and eat some of these to settle your stomach. Do you want to go to the car while we finish?"

"No, I'm fine now. I'm just sorry the cinnamon rolls didn't taste as good coming up as they did coming down," I said with a weak smile as Jacob wiped the cold sweat from my forehead.

"Are you sure, I'll go to the car with you if you want," Jake said as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"No, really I'm fine, but how come you have only thrown up once and I seem to do it every five minutes?"

"Maybe your symptoms are more violent because your body has to make bigger changes than mine does," he said with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm, maybe," I said as we continued down the next aisle.

By the time we made it to the flustered check out lady we had ten carts full of food, each of us pulling one and pushing one at the same time. After everything was bagged, the lady gave us a receipt, which looked about ten yards long, and we went out to the car and realized that we were never going to fit all the groceries in my Volvo. So Jake and I fit what we could in my car while Esme called Carlisle and Emmett to bring their vehicles to pick them up.

"Are you sure we can leave you here by yourselves?" Jacob asked feeling guilty for leaving the girls alone.

"Jacob Black we are not weak, feeble women unable to defend ourselves," Said Alice in a reassuring tone, "and when you get home don't you guys dare pick up those heavy groceries, have Jasper carry them for you."

It was out turn to roll our eyes then, "Alice we are pregnant not disabled," I said as we drove off.

On the drive back home I decided to discuss a sensitive subject with Jacob, not wanting to prolong it any longer, "I think you should tell your pack and father about the babies Jacob," I said with no further introduction.

He stiffened as a scowl marred his beautiful features, "No, absolutely not." I could see in his thoughts that he was thinking about how his family and friends were disgusted when they found out he was gay. How they shunned him when he imprinted on Edward, his father kicked him out of the house and they haven't spoken since. It filled with pain and rage the way they treated him, they should know what it is like to imprint there was nothing he could do but fall in love with me. The fact that Jacob never once regretted imprinting on me, even in his thoughts, made me cherish him that much more.

"Jake, they might be able to help us with the pregnancy, maybe this happened before," I pleaded with him.

"I have never heard of it happening before," he said as he turned his beautiful deep eyes to mine and I saw that they were filled with tears. "What if they say that they can't allow the babies to live, that they are a threat?" He put one hand protectively on his stomach and he intertwined his fingers in mine with the other. "I would die if anything happened to you or them, and I don't care if that bastard of a father ever meets his grandkids."

I wiped the tears that were silently falling from his face and said, "They said they would uphold the law of never hurting an imprint, and any information could help the babies. What if I had Carlisle contact your father first and if they threaten any of us we will leave, leave and never look back. I promise you that the rest of the family would happily move if it was for the safety of these little ones."

He just looked out the window at the rain as we drove the rest of the way home. I could feel his hurt and pain warring with the chance that they knew something that could help the babies. Eventually, the health of the babies won and he growled, "Fine, Carlisle can talk to them but I swear if they try to hurt our children I will tear them apart with my own hands."

I pulled into the garage then leaned over and kissed his tears away, "And I will be right at your side helping."

He eventually calmed down as I held him and Jasper came into the garage to help with the groceries.

"Damn you two, did you get enough?" He said as he loaded his arms up with groceries.

"This is only the first load," I said, "The other two will be here momentarily."

Jasper just shook his head as he struggled into the house.

The next couple of days were filled with excitement as the family still buzzed with the promise of new life. I was getting a little tired of not being able to be alone with my wolf though. If Carlisle wasn't examining us, Esme and the girls were hovering around us constantly. I know they had good intentions but it didn't make it any less annoying. The fact that I couldn't keep down any food didn't help my mood either. No matter what I ate I was vomiting most of it back into the toilet soon after, always with Jacob there soothing me. I knew he felt bad that he was having barely any symptoms of pregnancy at all besides the tiny paunch we were both developing, while I was having nearly constant nausea and heartburn.

After one particularly violent and colorful spewing session I was lying on the bathroom floor waiting for Jacob to get back with some water when Carlisle came in and said, "Maybe you should try some blood, I can have Emmett go and find you a deer."

"NO!" I said, my stomach heaving at the thought.

"Well I'm worried about you getting enough nutrition in you," He said with a frown.

"Well I always am able to keep down my prenatal vitamins and the vomiting should stop in the next couple of weeks." I said looking up at him from the ground.

"I guess so," he said doubtfully, "By the way, I have arranged to meet with the Quileute's tonight. Too much stress is bad for the baby so I am not sure if you should tell Jacob or not."

"Tell me what?" said Jacob as he walked back into the bathroom with a frown.

"Well I guess I have no choice now," I said as I sat up and leaned against the tub and sipping the water the Jake brought me.

"I am meeting with your tribe elders in a little while to tell them our situation and ask if they know anything that could help," Carlisle told Jacob, "Emmett, Jasper, and Esme will go with me and Alice and Rose will patrol around the house in case something happens."

Jacob just swallowed and nodded, stress and tension rolled off of him as he silently walked into our room. Carlisle helped me up and we followed to find Jake curled up on the bed.

"You go on," Carlisle said, "We will need to leave in a few minutes anyway."

After giving me a squeeze on the shoulder, Carlisle gathered the family and they left without a sound. I went to the bed and curled myself around Jacob's tense frame. "Please Love, relax. It isn't good for the baby when you are stressed."

"I'm sorry," he said in a tiny voice as he rolled onto his back, "I can't help but to worry, if something happens it would be my fault."

"Jacob Black, this is not your fault, understand me?" I demanded making him look me in the eye, "It is not your fault that your father and pack are idiots, that fact that they forced someone as precious as you out of their lives proves as much."

I felt him relax slightly and he granted me with a small smile, "Thank you, I really don't know what I would do without you. But I will still worry until everyone is back."

"Well maybe I can find a way to distract you," I said with a smirk. I smashed his lips to mine kissing passionately, trying to make up for the last few days of no alone time. I wrestled his tongue for dominance as my hands roamed under his shirt, causing him to moan into the kiss. "I think I am going to have to collect my debt from dinner the other night," I whispered in his ear. He just moaned his approval as I ripped his shirt off and removed his belt. I brought the leather belt up to secure his hands to the headboard before kissing up and down his neck, "Remember, you can't break free no matter what, and don't break the headboard either, Esme is rather fond of it."

I began to slowly kiss down his chest, trying to make it last as long as possible. I kissed licked and sucked all around his right nipple before finally putting it in my mouth. He arched into me and moaned, as my icy tongue raised goose bumps on his skin. I continued my ministrations ever so slowly down his body, his fiery skin against mine making me rock hard.

I reached down and slowly palmed his erection through his jeans and he hissed as he thrust his hips trying to create some friction. "Ah ah, none of that, my love. I get to decide when you release," I said as I removed my hand.

He whined but quickly stopped when I removed his pants as well as the rest of my clothes. I laid down on top of him careful of our stomachs and kissed him deeply as the icy hot contrast of our skin formed around each other.

"Let's try something new," I said mischievously as I reached over into a drawer and pulled out a blindfold. I secured it around his eyes and made my way down to his leaking erection. Holding his hips down I licked from base to tip tasting his delicious precum.

"Shit Edward!" he said as I swallowed his whole length. I swallowed around him for a few seconds before I remembered my need for oxygen and quickly pulled off of him slightly to breathe through my nose. I added suction causing him to moan and strain against his restraints.

I put my fingers into his mouth and he sucked on them greedily coating them with saliva. I then brought them down and inserted one slowly into him moving it around for a while before inserting a second, all the while working his erection with my mouth.

"Please Edward," He begged, panting and sweating, "More, I need you in me."

I released his cock from my mouth and inserted a third finger spreading him and going deeper until I found his spot.

"AHHH! Oh god, FUCK!" He yelled as he frantically thrust his hips onto my fingers.

Seeing him so in need, I removed my fingers and spread lube along my length before positioning myself at his entrance. I leaned down and sucked on his nipple as I slowly entered him, savoring the heat the surrounded me.

After I was fully inside him I began to move at an agonizingly slow pace making sure to drag my whole length along his prostate with every tortuous thrust.

"GOD DAMN IT EDWARD WOULD YOU FUCK ME ALREADY!" Jacob yelled after twenty minutes of this.

Without a word I began to furiously pump into him, slamming his prostate with every thrust.

"AH, YES, FUCK YES! Edward faster, faster, I'm so damn close!" He yelled with abandon.

I could feel him quivering on the edge, one touch and he would be gone. I reached down and squeezed at his base before pulling out.

"Edward what in the hell are you doing! Please! I'm so, so close!" Jacob growled furious.

"As am I my love," I said as I moved up and straddled him. I reached down and positioned him at my entrance before ripping off the blindfold and slamming down on him completely with no preparation as I stared into his lust filled eyes.

The feeling of his ridiculous heat filling me was mind blowing as I adjusted is monstrous size. It felt as if I was smoldering on the inside. I adjusted my hips and started moving, and then I was burning with delicious heat as my prostate was hit with each and every movement.

"Oh god Jake," I moan, "You feel so damn good!"

He just moans as he starts to move his hips to meet each of my movements.

All too soon I feel myself nearing the edge as I start to move even faster against him.

"JAKE!" I scream as I spill my seed all over his chest without touching myself.

The tightening of my ring around him finally brings him to climax, and as he yells my name I feel him filling me with liquid fire.

My legs give out and I collapse on top of him breathing heavily. I kiss him slowly as I reach up and release his hands from the belt. His arms wrap around me as his shrinking erection pops out of me.

"Well that worked," he says after we have caught our breath.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I was totally distracted, I don't even remember what I was worried about," he said with a smile, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," I said with a lazy smile as I felt myself drifting off.

I was almost asleep when I heard Emmett's from downstairs say, "Hey you two why does it smell like baby batter in here?"

"Nnnngh, I guess they are back," Jacob said sleepily.

"We better go see what happened," I said as we regretfully left to warmth of our bed and put on some pants and went downstairs.

**Sorry for the wait guys, I started a new job and my junior year of college this week. Anyway I hope you like the chapter, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
